


Good Dog;Bad Puppy

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Original Work, Prasinski - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Boots - Freeform, Collar, Dildos, Dog Gear, Drooling, Hardcore, Harness, Leather, Leather Apparel, M/M, Masks, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral, Puppy Masks, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Watersports, Whining, boot licking, leash, pissing, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Chris Pratt and John Krasinski engage in some devious BDSM play in their off time; enjoying one another's company in a dominant and submissive manner. With a silicone dog-tail plug lodged in his rear, John's eager to please his Master.





	Good Dog;Bad Puppy

With his black leather coat, washed out blue jeans and tight jockstrap wrapped snugly around his muscular body, Chris Pratt strode into his spacious spare room turned adult play-pen. He candidly whistled a familiar tune as he locked the soundproof door behind him, breathing deeply as he felt the room’s powerful heating system envelop his large frame like a hazy second layer of skin. As Pratt liked to enjoy his nocturnal fun dripping in sweat and bathed in a thick cloud of his own pungent musk, there was no such thing as too much heat; especially due to the fact that his balls swung like pendulums when ‘coaxed’ out of hiding. The room, like his basement, had been meticulously transformed into a sex-deviants dream come true; the talented and very rich actor having more than enough money and space to do as he wished.

The carpets had been replaced with a vibrant sheet of soft artificial turf, the walls were lined with an actual white picket fence and in the centre, stood a large handmade dog-house, tall and wide enough to house a fully grown man. Not that it was used for that purpose … unless the situation called for it. To the left there was also a rope-and-tyre safely secured to the ceiling and to the right situated a fake fire hydrant; little pieces that helped bring the fantasy to life. It had taken a full month to set-up his new ‘dungeon’ but the 38 year old was very happy with the finished project. Almost as happy as its current occupant.

“Here boy, Daddy’s home,” yipped Pratt while briskly patting his brawny thighs, his voice high-pitched and sweet as if he were calling an animal’s attention. Though not-surprisingly, that wasn’t too far from the truth. From the opened dog-house emerged a tall, scruffy man on all four’s, crawling slowly towards his owner’s voice; his ‘tail’ wagging excitedly as he crept nearer and nearer. The man was wearing several pieces of gear and equipment, the most noticeable being the black leather dog mask that completely covered his mouth and nose. Attached to the face-mask was a makeshift chain dog-collar, which was slightly above the tight harness that dug into the man’s chest and shoulders; his pecs bulging out as a result of the small fit.

“Aren’t you a good boy,” cooed Pratt as his ‘puppy’ reached his feet, the grounded individual looking up at his Master with large brown eyes; a spark of depraved lust lying just under the innocent, bubbly surface. The man stuck his tongue out through the slit in the mask and began to pant excitedly, shaking the animal buttplug that was firmly lodged in his ass; moaning slightly as its ridged silicone texture tickled his sphincter muscles. “You ready for some fun John? I bet you’re dying for some more training!” praised Chris as he rubbed Krasinski’s thick brown hair, being careful as to not dislodge the mask from its tethers. John responded with a small, realistic bark of approval before turning around and leading his owner back to the play-pen.

Pratt ogled Krasinski fervidly as he crawled away from him, figuratively enchanted by the man’s swinging butt-cheeks as well as the silicone tail that swayed from left to right. He couldn’t remember which one of them suggested this particular role-play fantasy but it didn’t matter; not as his erection throbbed almost painfully in his pants. As long as he got to put the similarly aged actor in his place as he mounted him, Pratt was happy to do whatever it took.

-

“Ok John, lets start with some fetch,” began Pratt as he pulled a squeaky chew-toy out of his pocket, squeezing the collapsible item a few times to get his pup’s attention. John reacted as any good dog would and followed the bright red toy with his eyes while sorta standing-up on his knees; awaiting for his owner’s commands. “Fetch,” called Pratt as he flung the noisy bauble against the wall across from him, the thing ricocheting before landing near the fire-hydrant. There wasn’t exactly a lot of space for such an activity but the two made it work.

As John barrelled over towards the unmoving squeaky toy, the masked man suddenly stopped as he picked it up in his mouth. Sorta following the script, John began to circle the fire-hydrant, whining while rapidly squeezing the toy in his mouth. “John, come back here,” demanded Pratt as he stayed in place as well as character, pointing to the spot in front of him with increased urgency. John gave a small yelp before lifting his left leg up, his hardened penis and dangling balls finally exposed to a motionless Pratt. Before Chris could do anything, a strong trickle of clear piss fountained out of John and onto the fire-hydrant, Krasinski relievedly barking as he emptied his bladder. The warm liquid sprayed messily across the fake decorative item, pooling in a damp puddle at its base; absorbing into the artificial grass. John was groaning in pleasure as the urea torrented from his quivering shaft, a few hours worth of piss finally gaining the opportunity to expel itself.

“BAD DOG! Get back here you dirty animal!” bellowed Pratt after John had peed himself dry, the angry man reaching over to the wall behind him to pick up a long and edged riding-crop. Krasinski moped back slowly, whining sadly through the saliva-coated toy and obscuring headgear. “You need discipline,” ordered Chris as John tried to nuzzle for forgiveness against his legs, bringing the riding crop harshly against Krasinski’s bare ass. “Mmmpphhh!” howled John through the squeaky toy as his rear was repeatedly whipped with increasing intensity, trying his best to hide his shameless, twisted groans as a result of the pleasurable punishment. “You will listen to your Master!” goaded the dominant actor as he bit his lips, admiring the red marks that shined on his submissive pet’s rippling backside.

“You’re lucky I’m still willing to give you your treat,” huffed Chris through ragged breaths as he hurriedly pulled down his zipper; his cock and balls aching as they pushed against his cramped jockstrap. The way John’s eyes looked up with a carnal craving as he was lectured gave Pratt an entirely new calibre of erection. That and it seemed the dominant man had a primal thirst for controlled sadism, the sound and ‘feel’ of John’s ass getting constantly lashed feeding into his flaming libido. “You ready for your bone? I think you’ve learned your lesson,” murmured the standing actor as he gripped his 7″ meat as if it were a spear, using his fingers to spread his thick pre-cum around the tip as if he were lubricating a piston in an engine. John responded with a booming grunt of approval, sticking his tongue out until the wet, red mouth-muscle was extended well beyond the mask’s reach. As the head adornments were designed with sex in mind, there was plenty of room in the mouth slit for Pratt’s thick member.

-

Like the good, trained pup that he was, Krasinski consumed his Master’s wide and oozing cock like a duck to water; the 7″ penis disappearing through the mask and into the hot mouth right behind it. Pratt hadn’t showered in two or three days and the taste was strong; a complex flavour of salt and musk overwhelming John’s palette. “What’s wrong boy? Can’t handle a real man’s cock?” taunted Pratt through soft moans as John continued his oral service, the powerful essence slowly fading as Krasinski’s saliva washed it down his gullet. His saliva didn’t do anything for the smell though and the raw stench of Pratt’s natural odours trapped themselves in the mask’s large gaps; John constantly breathing in an astounding cloud of smells. Good aroma’s though, the kind that trigger a sexual relapse whenever you absorb them into your nose. John had spent so much time buried in Pratt’s crotch or balls that it just wasn’t the same unless the very air he breathed was replaced with the nostalgic, erotic concoction.

“You’d better start sucking harder and faster pup, Daddy’s getting impatient. Don’t make me get the riding-crop again,” threatened Pratt as he pretended to reach for the dropped punishment instrument, retracting his hand when Krasinski complied with his wishes. “Oooh yea,” groaned Pratt as his length was eagerly swallowed and squeezed within John’s incredibly accommodating maw; the slurping sounds as Krasinski’s head bobbed up and down the veiny shaft almost causing Pratt to break character. The kneeling man was used to Pratt’s organ by this point in their relationship that he could easily deepthroat the throbbing manhood with ease; another example of his naturally slutty nature. “Ah jesus, keep that up,” moaned Pratt loudly as he felt John’s throat enclose around his sensitive tip; pulling the masked head into his crotch and firmly holding the John still with his right hand. The choking sounds emanating from Krasinski as he struggled to breath was like music to Chris’s ears, both men enjoying the thrill of a little rough play.

Tears formed in the kneeling man’s eyes as he sacrificed precious oxygen for a few extra seconds with Chris’s cock in his mouth; the two gazing at one another as John whimpered and suffocated. Before it was too late, Chris loosened his pull and John removed himself quickly; coughing out his built-up spit and inhaling air rapidly. “Was that good boy? Did you enjoy your Master’s dick in your hungry mouth?” teased Chris as he carefully wiped John’s face clean with the back of his hand; licking the sweat that collected as if it were a treat. John nodded through gasped breaths, the mask sliding from side-to-side from the sweaty lubrication that had formed. “Well now its time for me to service you little pup,” continued the Master lovingly, gesturing for John to turn around. Krasinski did as he was told, shaking his rear and letting the animal-shaped buttplug push him in all the right places.

Without giving the individual on all four’s a second to himself, Pratt initiated the next part of their fantasy by gripping John’s dangling silicone tail and yanking the secured toy out of its resting place, Krasinski bellowing loudly as he was suddenly left empty and exposed. “Look at that, you dirty dirty slut,” remarked Chris as he flung the buttplug away from him, marvelling at the gaping hole it left behind in his submissive lover. It was incredibly erotic and downright sinful, seeing John’s literal insides through his widened entrance; their slick and velvety walls just begging for a cock … or three. “If I gave you a hundred men, I bet you’d let them all just ravage you,” tormented Pratt, placing his boot on John’s rump and pushing him down to the floor, the other man complying with his Master’s actions with nothing but a small whimper.

Seeing John all opened up gave Pratt a sick and twisted idea, his penis hardening to full length at the very thought. Though it would be off-script, Chris had a notion that John wouldn’t object. Hell he wouldn’t be surprised if it became part of their regular sessions from that point onwards. “Keep still dog, your Master’s got another treat for you,” instructed Pratt as he kept his boot firmly placed on Krasinski’s ass; no doubt hard enough to leave a mark of some sort. With his right hand, Chris fiddled with his cock and held it snugly in his palm, breathing deeply to force his body to relax. After a few moments, a moderate stream of urine exited Pratt’s piss-slit, Pratt aiming it directly into John’s gaping asshole. John flinched as he suddenly felt the liquid being funnelled directly into his body, the weird but warm sensation sloshing inside him giving him a decent amount of pleasure. “That’s it, drink up Daddy’s piss you whore,” teased Pratt as he continued to direct his stream into Krasinski’s open entrance, licking his lips as he saw droplets begin to pour out and slide down the restrained man’s legs. It wasn’t long before his bladder was empty, but his pup’s ass was full.

“C’mon boy, push it out. Give your Master a show,” jeered Pratt as he shook his spear dry, his eyes firmly planted on what was about to unfold. Though John usually performed such a task in private, there was a deep and corrupt desire within him for a public show; his leg muscles tightening up as he prepared himself. The concept and execution of an enema was simple and with a prolonged and forceful push, John carried out his orders. “Holy fuck,” declared Pratt as he saw his yellowy piss shoot out of his pup’s ass in three separate squirts, John whining all the way as he emptied himself of the warm urine. Most of the liquid landed on the fake grass but a decent amount had splattered all over Pratt’s boot; not that he had any gripe about it. “Good dog,” complimented Pratt in awe as he led John to a dryer area of the room, amazed at how a piss enema could be so erotic and hot. The sight had left him hungry or … thirsty for more and he couldn’t wait to savour the man’s flavoured asshole.

-

Getting down on his knees, Chris took a position behind Krasinski and got comfortable, using his hands to spread apart John’s cushiony behind. “Let’s have a taste then,” surmised Pratt as he leaned forward and clamped his mouth and lips around the wet hole; his tongue lapping up the excess piss that had spilled messily. “Mmmphh,” moaned John as his sensitive, gaping asshole was roughly savoured and prodded, lying on his elbows and arms to support his shaking body. “You like that boy? You like it when Master rims your pretty little taint?” teased Chris as he thoroughly dug into his meal, breathing through his nose in harsh breaths as he sunk himself into the delicious rear-end presented before him. John began to pant and mewl as he felt the strong, swishing tongue circle and enter his widened entrance, his own cock dripping pre-cum onto the grass as the foreplay continued.

“I bet I could lick your swollen prostate!” hypothesised Chris gleefully as he smacked his face into John’s ass, literally sending his tongue into the awaiting fleshy interior. “Fuck,” whined John through his muffled mask as he felt the tepid wetness of Pratt’s tongue brush against his ridged anal walls, the unique and satisfying feeling causing his drooping balls to ache with a dull throb, only a moments away from emptying their pay load. The extensively personal rimjob continued for several minutes as Pratt desperately attempted to essentially lick John’s guts; Krasinski quivering in rooted ecstasy all the way through. “Nope, maybe If I had a snake’s tongue,” mumbled Pratt to himself as he finally removed himself from John’s rump, savouring the interesting jolt of his own piss mixed and combined with his pup’s asshole. His lips and beard were thoroughly coated with spit and he gingerly wiped the mixture on John’s ass as he prepared himself for the next bit of fun.

As he stood up to better circulate blood to his legs and penis, Pratt was suddenly ambushed by Krasinski who tackled him lightly from behind, the masked man eager to repay his Master for the deep and intimate rimjob. “What are you doing boy?” yelled Chris as he felt John try and mount him doggy-style, biting his lip as he felt his pup’s swollen erection slip between his hairy ass-cheeks. Dry humping Pratt while growling like a wild animal, John was literally thrown off to the side when Chris finally had enough of the submissive man’s antics. “You wanna fuck me boy?!” grovelled Pratt as he wiped the sticky pre-cum from his fat ass. John whined and bowed down on the spot, panting for forgiveness for his spur of the moment actions. Chris could see the other man’s pent-up lust and the power he had over him brought his erection to full hardness. “The only one who gets fucked around here is YOU, dirty fucking animal,” ordered Pratt, walking over to his pup and grabbing him by his collar.

Literally dragging Krasinski across the grassy floor, Chris threw the choking man onto the tyre-swing that hung from the ceiling; undressing his own jeans as well as his cumbersome jockstrap. “Good dogs get treats, bad pups get beat,” proclaimed Pratt as he furiously stroked himself, spitting on his cock to temporarily lubricate the growing organ. John knew he was in for a pounding and positioned himself comfortably on the tyre swing, placing his foot in the rubber indent and raising his leg to better present his whorish hole. He was dying for a brutal pounding and from the looks of it, his little plan to anger his owner worked like a charm.

“I’m sure I can go all the way in one thrust,” whispered Pratt coldly before plunging his manhood fully into his pup’s slutty asshole, tickling John’s ass-cheeks with his hairy pubic-hair as he buried himself to the hilt. “Ahhh-” moaned John sharply as he felt his Master’s thick and plump shaft pulse within his wet tunnel; squeezing his muscles as much as he could to better wrap himself around the welcome intruder. “You’re probably slobbering in that mask like the depraved and disgraceful cunt that you are,” harassed Chris as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of the receiving slut, licking John’s back as he held him in place. Krasinski loved the dirty-talk and he could feel his cock begin to warm as it swung in-time with Pratt’s pounding motions; his eyes rolling back in euphoric pleasure as he finally got the treatment he desired.

Chris was definitely not easing with his punishment and continued to mercilessly pound John against the tyre-swing, his veiny manhood piercing John’s guts like a sword to a training-dummy. The pup could feel his insides churning as they were gradually rearranged, the excess pre-cum from Pratt’s cock as well as the leftover piss leaking from his body as he was plunged. His moans became a constant, unrelenting howl as the ecstasy swept through his skin, muscles and pores; his hairs standing on end as he felt Chris’s pendulous balls slap against his opened rear. “That’s it, howl for cock like a good little pup,” teased a breathy Pratt as he tenderly sunk his teeth into John’s shoulder, his hips dripping with sweat and pouring down his legs and into his boots from the unstopping sex.

-

Krasinski wanted nothing more than to touch himself to completion but luckily for his sweaty hands, Pratt did all the work for him. As Chris’s thick cock changed angles slightly, John’s prostate began to pulse as it was rubbed against, the weird sensation spreading through his length like an electrical current. “AWWOOOO,” screamed John as he suddenly came hands-free, his thick and pent-up cum pooling in the tyres indent as it torrented out. “Cumming from just my cock, jesus christ,” continued Pratt sharply as he himself neared completion; eager to fill his pup from ass to stomach. John couldn’t hear Pratt’s remarks as he rode the carnal wave like a surfer, his mind groggy and blurry from the multitude of pleasures all condensing into one moment. It shouldn’t be possible for a human to feel such eternal bliss … but here he was.

“C’mon boy, take Daddy’s seed like the good FUCKING ANIMAL YOU ARE!” bellowed Pratt as he slammed his junk one last time into his pup, gasping as he felt his penis explode from tip to balls; his shaft quivering like a leaf in a hurricane as it ejected its large payload. “AAHHH FUCK!” hollered the man as the sensation finally hit him, every pulse of his emptying length sending shockwaves throughout his body. He could feel his load surround his cock like a blanket, the frothy, pungent mixture clinging to whatever organic tissue it could find. Pulling out, Chris awed as he saw his load leak from his pup’s ass in a torrential river; his cock still slathered in the creamy essence like honey.

Reaching forward, Chris pulled John’s mask off and put his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. Pushing him down to his knees, Pratt swung his semen-coated cock in the man’s face. “Be a good dog,” teased a huffing Pratt as he gazed into John’s large brown eyes, the man’s mouth wet from the mask’s presence. Without sparing a second, John engulfed the creamy 7″ cock and licked it clean, moaning as he swallowed the cum like a treat. That wasn’t all. When Pratt’s cock was clean enough to reflect objects like a mirror; Krasinski used his right hand to scoop up the semen that was still leaking from his gaping asshole. To Chris’s astonishment, he ate the salty mixture like jam from a jar, licking his fingers pleasurably and slowly for Pratt’s enjoyment. He knew what he was and he was not ashamed to embrace his lustful side.

“Good pup,” encouraged Pratt as he himself got down on his knees to meet John at eye-level, the artificial grass scraping his knees. Leaning forward, he kissed Krasinski powerfully on the lips; their tongues dancing to a vigorous rhythm as they made-out. He had no idea what the two of them would think of next, but there was another spare room just down the corridor. “Let’s get you into the shower,” suggested Pratt as he helped the aching John to his feet; his fingers lightly slipping into Krasinski’s ass as they walked together towards the door. “Can we order pizza,” asked John as he was led away from his temporary dog home, “I haven’t eaten since this morning.” Pratt chuckled, slapping the man’s rump playfully.

“Of course, good dogs get treats … and you’ve been a very Good dog.”


End file.
